boys_vs_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyson Jay Petersen
Tyson Jay Petersen (b. 2026) is the son of Steven Thompson and Summer Petersen. In 2030, he attended the final of the second S.M.S.B. Skyfighter Tournament with his parents. He was introduced to Master Intelligence in the mix and nearly fell out of the box. When Tyson was thirteen years of age, Thompson and Petersen chose to join the Armies of Organa in their crime-fighting squad, the Team of Terror. Before leaving, however, they got Tyson Petersen to safety by sending him to T2 Holdout. At T2 Holdout, Tyson did not start off well, but he quickly made some valuable friends. His father returned for him in 2051, by which time he had become a part-time cook. Biography Pre-birth At some point, in a vision, Joshua Petersen met his unborn nephew, Tyson Petersen, who would one day become the son of Joshua's older sister and would-be brother-in-law. However, they would never meet in life, as Joshua died before Tyson was born. Early life Tyson Jay Petersen was born in 2026, the only child of Steven and Summer Thompson. Summer would later describe the first time she held a newborn Tyson in her arms as "the best feeling in her whole life". His mother taught him how to crawl, though it's implied that he learned how to stand on his own and his father taught him how to walk. S.M.S.B. Skyfighter Tournament In 2030, he attended the final of the second S.M.S.B. skyfighter tournament with his parents, Steven Thompson and Summer Petersen. He was introduced to Master Intelligence by his father before the event began. At the final proper, Tyson wore green clothes in support of Lindsay Kellerman, while Steven sported Baby Intelligence blue and Summer simply wore a T-shirt. He almost toppled out of the VIP box cheering when Lindsay scored a hit on Master Intelligence's fighter, but his friend Vincent Organa grabbed the back of his robes and saved him. Jay Organa laughed, causing newspaper correspondent Maranda Bones, who was covering the match live with Summer's help, to suggest that he may have pushed Tyson. However, Steven seemed unconcerned by Tyson's near fall, and simply handed him one of Helen McKeen's treats. Tyson was seen applauding after Master Intelligence won the tournament. Maranda Bones reported that this was due to his "attention-craving" father's prompting. This provoked Summer Petersen, who was sitting near Bones in the journalists' enclosure, to punch her mid-sentence. Elementary school Two years later, Steven and Summer considered joining the Armies of Organa in their crime-fighting squad, the Team of Terror. While Thompson had his doubts, Petersen insisted that Tyson had to come first and they would raise him until he was a teenager. She loved how ignorant he was to the School War, but she was remorseful, knowing that one day Tyson would gain the right to know of his parents' role in it. At some point in the near future, Tyson came close to outgrowing his training wheels, pleasing his mother. When Steven played football live, Tyson and Summer would watch and Tyson would cheer loudly whenever the game ended well. In January of 2034, Summer took Tyson to a hockey rink so he could practice, even though he was not interested. At some point, he fell onto his back and two personnel had to help him up. His mother thought he performed well, though she scolded him for not getting up himself. After two weeks of this, they stopped going, as Tyson's interest in hockey had not changed at all. T2 Holdout The time finally came in 2039. Before leaving, Tyson's parents found a boarding nursery called T2 Holdout that could also complete Tyson's education. Summer told him this in person. While Tyson accepted the news, he seemed somewhat intimidating. As Steven and Summer packed their things, Summer realized that all her clothes she was not packing were dirty. As such, she had to wear a tank top that exposed her midriff while she packed, embarrassing her. As she packed with Steven, she continued to complain about what they were doing for Tyson. Afterwards, they climbed into the car, where Tyson quickly deduced Summer's situation and pointed out a pink shirt he had found in the car. After they arrived at the station, Summer put it on. Climbing out, they proceeded to escort Tyson to the train, which was already waiting, and Summer made sure he had his things. After giving her and Steven a hug, Tyson headed onto the train as planned. As it took off, he waved goodbye to his parents. When the train arrived, Tyson climbed off, though his thought still dwelt on his parents as he became acquainted. On his first day, however, he accidentally started a fight, causing him to become the most unpopular student at T2 Holdout. However, Tyson eventually began to improve. Steven and Summer both came to visit him once per year, where he excitedly reported his success. They would stay with him for a week before leaving again. Later life Eventually, Tyson Petersen got a job as a cook, and after work he still returned to T2 Holdout. His father came back for him in 2051, where Steven admitted that he was impressed by his progress. Physical description Tyson looked much like his parents, with untidy black hair, a thin face, and average stature. Tyson also inherited his mother's eyes. Personality and traits Tyson Petersen was a quiet, kind, and thoughtful young boy. He seemed to have inherited aspects of his father's personality. He inherited Summer Petersen's paternal line of curiosity, showing an interest in his father's past. Tyson was very close to both of his parents, describing Steven as "the best father in the whole world", and his mother as "a wonderful teacher and friend ... an undescribable comfort in dire times." Even so, Tyson struggled "with the weight of a family legacy he never wanted." Relationships Family Parents Tyson Petersen had a very close relationship with his parents. When he felt insecure about attending T2 Holdout, his father and mother reassured him twice, first at home and again at the train station. Tyson liked to stay with his mother and he looked up to her for advice and comfort. He also confided to Summer things he would to no one else, such as how very real his fear of being in T2 Holdout was. Summer in turn loved Tyson very much, and though Tyson did not know it, she was disturbed that Tyson had to attend T2 Holdout in the first place. He also loved his father to an equal extent, and he always hugged him when he came home from work. He always supported his father when he played football. It is also noted that Steven taught him how to walk (though Summer taught him how to crawl). When saying goodbye, he hugged him and appeared to be holding his arm "extremely tight"; he also waved to him as the train glided away from the station. Joshua Petersen Tyson's relationship with Joshua Petersen, who was his uncle on his mother's side, is not much explored, though it is briefly implied that they met. Organa family Tyson Petersen was close to Vincent and Jay Organa, Steven and Summer's two best friends in adulthood. Behind the scenes Tyson is confirmed to appear in along with his parents. Appearances * * * Category:2026 births Category:Fobbles Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Petersen family Category:Thompson family